Mais c'est un jeu à somme non nulle
by agaroche
Summary: Cela faisait une semaine qu'il rêvait de la même chose, une semaine qu'il se réveillait au milieu de la nuit. Une semaine qu'il avait retrouvé Dazai Osamu dans sa chambre, en train de l'aider à se remettre d'une gueule de bois. Séquelle au Partenariat est un fléau pour les plus opposés. Un Chuuya qui se pose des questions et qui est nostalgique, ça donne quoi?


_**Je suis de retour! Franchement, je ne m'attendais PAS DU TOUT à faire une séquelle du Partenariat est un fléau pour les plus opposés. Je remercie la personne qui m'a donnée envie d'écrire la suite/épilogue... Au fait, je refléchi depuis longtemps à un crossover entre Bungou Stray Dogs et My hero academia. Bonne idée ou pas? Laissez des reviews!**_

 _ **Kiri Marki: Thank you! You touched my heart! This seuel is for you sweetie! Thanks to you for give me the spark to write it. I just hope it is ok ^^. A lot of kisses for you too~!**_

* * *

 _ **Mais c'est un jeu à somme non nulle**_

La mélodie nocturne de la ville de Yokohama était une symphonie aux oreilles de Chuuya Nakahara. Les autres villes étaient soit trop bruyantes, soit trop silencieuses. Cette hauteur de sonorité était parfaite à ses oreilles. Il ne pourrait jamais se séparer de cette ville. Pas sans y laisser une partie de son âme. Même le cliquetis des armes et les cris de terreur était un doux son à ses oreilles. Personne ne pourrait l'arracher de cette réalité. Personne, mais son pouvoir si. Car Corruption n'était rien d'autre que la liberté absolue de Pour La Tristesse Corrompue. Un lâcher prise complet de son corps et de son esprit. Une fermeture à toutes les sensations que ses sens pouvaient lui procurer. Rien de plus terrifiant pour lui. A la sortie, seule une douleur sourde et lancinante lui tenait compagnie. Mais elle n'avait pas d'âme, elle était juste une conséquence de son pouvoir, elle lui appartenait, elle n'était pas détachée de lui. Même son soi-disant « partenaire » le laissait. Seul et dans le noir. L'obscurité était son plus grand chagrin. Il ne voyait rien, n'entendait rien, ne sentait rien. Seul le goût amer du sang et de la désolation lui tenait compagnie. Mais elles étaient invisibles, si petites pour l'une, se cachant aux plus profond de son âme, et tellement grande pour l'autre, qu'elle englobait tout ce qui l'entourait. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse pour les sentir. Mais la réflexion lui fait si mal… Surtout après l'avoir utilisé. Il ne sentait même pas ses yeux se fermer, la fatigue étant plus forte, elle l'emporta dans les tréfonds de l'inconscience. La seule chose qui l'empêcherait de cauchemarder de la solitude fut la soudaine présence de chaleur l'entourant.

Chuuya se réveilla en sursaut. Il regarda l'heure deux heures trente du matin. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il rêvait de la même chose, une semaine qu'il se réveillait au milieu de la nuit. Une semaine qu'il avait retrouvé Dazai Osamu dans sa chambre, en train de l'aider à se remettre d'une gueule de bois. Une semaine qu'il buvait une bouteille de vin bon marché tous les soirs en se demandant pourquoi, dans le monde entier, il avait parlé civilement avec Dazai FUCKING Osamu. Et qu'il avait aimé cette tranquillité d'esprit qu'il avait acquis quand il était ressorti du _Chat Noir_.

Inconsciemment, il se passa la main sur le ventre, frôlant du bout des doigts le pansement qui protégeait les fils d'une éventuelle agression. Parce que cette infirmerie ambulante l'avait emmené chez lui et l'avait soigné en plus. Le Dazai qu'il connaissait ne soignait pas les gens, il n'était pas un psychologue, ni un pédagogue. Il blessait, torturait, manipulait, tuait. Même lui y était passé. Il était devenu son meilleur chien de combat, obéissant au doigt et à l'œil, frôlant la mort à plusieurs reprise pour ses beaux yeux. Mais ses informations étaient datés de quatre ans, il était possible qu'elles soient obsolètes. Mais quand même, on ne changeait pas les gens en un claquement de doigts. Qu'avait bien pu dire Oda Sanosuke au démon prodige de la Mafia pour qu'il change de camp aussi simplement ? Rien ne l'aurait retenu ? Pas même lui, son partenaire ? Ou alors ce n'était qu'une nouvelle manipulation de sa part, servant à il ne savait quel grand dessein. Parce que Dazai Osamu avait toujours une idée en tête, il ne faisait rien par bonté de cœur. Toutes ses actions ont des conséquences qui lui sont bénéfiques. Même faire exploser sa voiture il y a quatre ans avait du lui servir à quelque chose.

Le rouquin, grommelant, tenta de se rendormir après avoir gigoté dans tout les sens. Peine perdu il travaillait tard dans l'après-midi et de nuit habituellement, mais depuis son retour de mission, il avait été placé en travail de jour pour sa convalescence. Les criminels avaient tendance à éviter d'attaquer quelqu'un de jour, bien que cela ne l'abritait pas d'une quelconque tentative d'assassinat. Elles étaient moins nombreuses, tout au plus. Et pendant un mois il allait devoir suivre ce rythme de vie. Il avait été mit au placard. Mais au moins, cela lui éviterait de voir le regard dur et de désapprobation de Ane-san qu'il avait du subir dès le lendemain de sa cuite.

Il ne pouvait même pas prendre de somnifère, il en avait avalé assez pour assommer un éléphant avant de dormir et ne pouvait en reprendre maintenant. Le cocktail analgésique/somnifère aurait du avoir raison de lui à cette heure. Dommage qu'il soit aussi résistant aux drogues. Il aurait pu se reposer éternellement. Il se releva d'un coup grinçant des dents. Il ne venait pas d'avoir une pensée suicidaire, si ? Il se recoucha en gémissant, Dazai déteignait un peu trop sur lui. C'était de sa faute encore une fois. Tout ça c'était la faute de Dazai il n'avait rien à voir avec l'échec de sa mission mais ça devait être de sa faute. Tout est de sa faute. Chuuya se souvenait comme si c'était hier le moment de la désertion du maquereau.

C'était une journée plutôt banale pour le jeune homme de dix-huit ans. Il fêtait avec quelques proches, membres de l'escadron du Lézard Noir pour la plupart, la disparition du l'organisation qui leurs faisaient obstacle depuis un moment Mimic. Il y avait eu très peu de mort, pour une fois, se dénombrant de deux.

 _Il ne connaissait pas les noms à l'époque, il ne savait pas qu'en réalité Ango avait déserté et Oda mort avec le chef de Mimic, il ne savait pas que Dazai allait être dévasté. Il pensait juste que la Mafia Portuaire avait gagné encore une fois haut-la-main._

La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps, et c'est tard dans la soirée, ou tôt le matin que Chuuya, pour une fois pas trop ivre, pu rentrer seul chez lui. Il ne réagit pas quand il vit que la porte de son appartement n'était pas fermée à clé, alors qu'elle l'était la veille. Il ne réagit pas plus quand il vit la silhouette de Dazai, dos à lui et au plateau du bar, un verre de whisky à la main. C'était monnaie courante que son partenaire vienne chez lui sans prévenir et sans raison. En général, c'était quand ils revenaient tout d'eux d'une mission en tant que « Double Noir » particulièrement éprouvante ou quand les deux amis du Démon Prodige n'était pas à leurs lieux de rendez-vous habituel. Balançant ses clés de maison inutiles dans un pot en terre cuite posé sur une table et accrochant son manteau et son chapeau à son perroquet mural, il entra à grand pas dans le salon sans un mot.

 _C'était si habituel pour lui qu'ils savourent en silence un verre d'alcool à cette période où ils étaient tous les deux Double Noir._

Il se versa un verre de vin provenant de son frigidaire. Un pinot blanc, pas trop sec, fruité comme il le fallait pour finir une soirée. Il savoura la première gorgée et se tourna enfin vers son partenaire. Il déglutit difficilement. Une envie de meurtre émanait du visage inhabituellement sombre de son allié. Prostré dans une position qui s'assimilait à de la colère, il n'avait pas passé autant de temps avec lui pour rien, le jeune cadre semblait ronger son frein. Il allait bientôt exploser, ou imploser, le connaissant. Désireux de le calmer, le rouquin posa une main douce sur son bras. Cela ne le tendit que plus. Retirant vivement sa main, il essaya de croiser le regard du brun. L'émotion qui scintillait dans ses yeux chocolat ambrés le mit mal-à-l'aise. Il ne reconnaissait pas l'humeur du brun d'un côté il semblait furieux, de l'autre, près à se briser comme du verre.

 _Ce n'est que bien plus tard, il put assimiler l'émotion à un véritable tourment et, il l'avait comprit encore plus tard, quand il eut accès au dossier Mimic, que c'était le deuil. Le manque de maîtrise habituelle de ses émotions l'avait fasciné et effrayé. Il avait été frappé par le trop plein de sentiment et de conscience de son partenaire, le laissant muet de stupeur._

Après avoir repris le dessus sur son choc, il tenta de sortir son collègue de sa torpeur en l'appelant doucement. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait comme ça, ou plutôt, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il cachait ses émotions, le rendant coi quand il les avaient revus faire surface. Ce ne fut qu'après une minute de silence que le cadre sembla se réveiller, voyant pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé Chuuya. Un pâle sourire étira ses lèvres, s'amusant du rouquin ne savait quoi. Tiquant, le plus petit se redressa un peu plus et lui jeta un regard interrogatif.

 **« Depuis quand tu fais une dépression dans ma maison ? »**

La question resta sans réponse, et, pour se calmer, le rouquin but une nouvelle gorgée de son vin, le le regard tourné vers le mur en face de lui.

 **« Je pars. »**

Toussant et crachotant, Chuuya se tourna vers Dazai, un rictus aux lèvres.

 **« Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi lâche. Partir pour fuir une question, cela ne te ressembles pas, infirmerie ambulante. »**

Le bandé regarda le fond de son verre et finit par soupirer.

 **« J'espérai que tu ne viendrais pas.**

– **C'est chez-moi je te rappelles, si tu veux vraiment déprimer seul, retournes chez-toi. »**

Lâchant un pauvre rire, Dazai finit son verre et le posa sur le bar. Il se tourna vers lui, regardant attentivement son profil alors qu'il était en train de terminer sa boisson.

 **« Chuuya. »**

Le mafioso ne l'appelait quasiment jamais par son prénom. C'était réservé aux moments sérieux. Pas à ces occasions rares de détente. Voulant profiter au maximum de l'instant présent _, l'une des choses les plus sensés qu'il ait faite ce soir-là,_ il ne bougea pas, jouissant du silence. Soufflant doucement, son partenaire l'invita, du bout du doigt, à tourner la tête vers lui. Le rouquin finit par lui faire face. Retenant sa respiration, il resta silencieux, attendant la suite. Le visage grave, il croisa le regard de Chuuya et l'empêcha de le fuir en prenant son visage en coupe. Légèrement paniqué, le plus petit regarda partout autour de lui, cherchant une échappatoire.

 **« Regarde-moi. »**

La mâchoire serrée, il finit par regarder Dazai droit dans les yeux. La tête légèrement relevée, la main droite tenant encore son verre à vin, son corps se tendait petit à petit, redoutant la suite.

 **« Je pars. »**

Et c'est là que Chuuya compris. C'est là qu'il compris que son partenaire ne reviendrai pas au Q.G., qu'il ne reviendrait pas aux lieux de rendez-vous pour accomplir leurs missions, seuls contre tous, se battant le sourire aux lèvres. Qu'il ne reviendrait pas dans son appartement boire un coup et discuter de tout et de rien, tant que c'est en dehors de la mafia.

La réalisation le frappa soudain et il chancela un peu, se rendant compte par la même occasion que Dazai ne le tenait plus et qu'il était déjà devant la porte d'entrée, le regardant, attendant. Ouvrant la bouche comme un poisson, il ne put rien dire pour le retenir.

 _Il s'en voudra encore longtemps, se demandant s'il aurait put le stopper avec des mots ou si la décision de son partenaire était prise et résolue depuis longtemps._

Et il le regarda partir. Ce fut quelques secondes après que la porte d'entrée se soit fermée qu'il retrouva l'usage de sa voix.

 **« Non… »**

Comme un interrupteur, ce simple mot le ranima. Laissant tomber le verre par terre, il ne se préoccupa pas des morceaux qu'il devrait ramasser après. L'appelant, il sortit de son appartement. Il continua de l'appeler, il lui demandait de l'attendre tout en dévalant les escaliers. Il arriva dans le parking privé souterrain, et le bruit d'un moteur de voiture le fit courir vers la sienne. Du coin de l'œil, il vit le véhicule miteux de son partenaire sortir du parking. Sortant de sa poche de pantalon ses clés de voiture qu'il gardait toujours avec lui, il appuya sur le bouton de déverrouillage. Un souffle puissant parcouru le garage, le faisant reculer et l'obligeant à utiliser sa capacité pour éviter de se prendre des morceaux de taules et de caoutchouc.

Quelqu'un avait posé une bombe sur sa voiture.

En état de choc, il retourna dans un état second dans son appartement. Il ramassa les morceaux de verre par terre et les jeta. L'esprit vierge de tout, il accomplissait les mouvements mécaniquement. Ce fut quand il récupéra le verre à whisky de Dazai pour le laver qu'il se rendit compte de son environnement. Il posa en tremblant le verre dans l'évier et se tourna face au salon. Mauvaise idée.

Il se vit couché sur le canapé rouge, la tête sur les jambes croisés de son partenaire. Il lisait à voix haute le rapport bâclé qu'il avait écrit et que Chuuya devrait refaire après. Le rouquin, hors du cadre, s'entendit critiquer chaque mot du brun, avant que celui-ci ne pose son chapeau sur son visage, étouffant ses plaintes. Il ferma les yeux et se les massa un moment, cherchant à se reprendre. L'illusion d'un rire joyeux et moqueur l'obligea à les rouvrir et cette fois-ci, c'est au bar qu'il se retrouva. Dazai riait à gorge déployée face aux mimiques outrée et clownesque du plus petit.

Refermant les yeux et soufflant par le nez, il entendit des voix inconnues autour de lui. Quand il les rouvrit, il sentit du sang inexistant couler de son nez. Il était entouré d'ennemis sans visage. Derrière-lui, la présence rassurante d'un manteau noir ricanant tout en discutant avec les ennemis d'une voix sucrée. Il sentit une main effleurer la sienne et un sourire malicieux aux lèvres s'étala sur son visage. Ce soir, ils allaient être couvert de sang. Heureusement qu'ils étaient habillés de sombre, rien ne serait vu avec la pénombre de la nuit.

Il cligna des yeux, passant de la scène de futur combat à la vue de Yokohama par le toit d'un immeuble. Il sentit une brise sur ses joues et le soleil commençait à peine à pointer le bout de son nez. Dans sa main, une canette de bière vide qu'il hésitait à balancer au sol ou, au contraire, lui permettre de s'envoler. Assis sur le garde-fou, il laissa son regard couler sur la paisible ville. A ses côtés, Dazai, ayant lui aussi une canette de bière dans la main, à peine entamé cependant. Son regard, d'habitude inexpressif, reflétait une certaine mélancolie quand il regardait le soleil. Baissant la tête, Chuuya regarda attentivement ses mains, avant de refermer les yeux une nouvelle fois. Quand il les rouvrit, il fut soulagé de retrouver la décoration hideuse de son appartement.

Soupirant, il se retourna face à l'évier, se concentrant sur l'eau qui commençait à couler. A ses côtés, il sentit une présence fantôme, comme les mirages précédents.

Tournant la tête, il revu l'illusion de son partenaire habillé de son costard noir, le regard illisible, l'observant, adossé au plan de travail. C'était une réplique parfaite du Dazai qui était dans sa maison il y avait encore dix minutes. Il nota distraitement l'absence de son manteau noir offert par le Boss et de ses bandages à l'œil droit. C'est en regardant une nouvelle fois le verre au fond de l'évier, se remplissant d'eau, qu'il fondit en larmes, maudissant son collègue, son ami, son partenaire de toujours.

C'est quelques heures plus tard, au petit matin, un verre à vin et la bouteille vide de Pétrus dans une main, que Chuuya ouvrit la porte de son appartement suite aux coups de sonnettes répétés et stridents. Il toisa quelques secondes ses invités qui l'attendaient à la porte d'entrée. Il les invita à rentrer à l'intérieur, faisant mine de ne pas voir le rictus de mécontentement de Hirotsu, le regard inquiet de Tachihara et la mine faussement jovial du Boss de la mafia. Il s'inclina légèrement quand il passa devant lui. Passablement éméché, il garda quand même un semblant de lucidité en leurs invitant à s'asseoir et à leurs proposer quelque chose à boire. Ils commandèrent du café et Chuuya, heureux d'avoir quelque chose à faire, fut un peu plus rassuré quand il amena les quatre tasses fumantes et le sucrier. Il avait heureusement bu un peu d'eau fraîche en attendant que l'eau chauffe, le réveillant.

 _Il avait, depuis lors, comprit que son esprit l'empêchait toujours d'oublier quand il allait ou quand il c'était passé quelque chose de grave. Le reste du temps, il était un poids plume face à l'alcool._

Se tenant droit, il attendit que le Boss l'invite à s'asseoir sur l'un de ses fauteuils. L'invitation ne mit pas longtemps à arriver, heureusement, car Chuuya sentait ses jambes trembler. Assez anxieux, il se passa sa langue sur les lèvres, priant que le silence ne durerait pas très longtemps. Finalement, Mori posa la tasse sur la table basse, et plongea ses yeux violets dans ceux, saphirs, de Chuuya.

 **« Mon cher Chuuya, sais-tu où se trouve Dazai ? »**

Chuuya déglutit, se retenant de dire qu'il était là il y a quelques heures à peine, et qu'il l'avait lâchement abandonné sans explication. Mais au lieu de cela, il répondit simplement par une négation polie, secouant par la même occasion la tête, découvrant que c'était la mauvais idée du jour. Le sourire de Mori s'accentua encore plus.

 **« Tu n'es pas sans savoir que ton… Partenaire, nous a trahis ? »**

Non, il ne savait pas. Tout ce qu'il avait eu était un « Je pars ». Mais cela avait été suffisant pour Chuuya. Maudit soit les collaborations à long termes amenant à une compréhension mutuelle de chaque partie. Se mordant la lèvre, il baissa la tête, donnant la réponse à Mori.

 **« Je vois…** Il se renfonça dans le fauteuil. **Te voir ici me dit que tu n'étais pas utile à ses plans et qu'il t'a abandonné. Je vais quand même poser la question. As-tu aussi prévu de nous trahir, Nakahara Chuuya ? »**

Même s'il se refusait de l'avouer, la réplique lui avait fait mal. Le pire devait être le fait que Mori avait entièrement raison. Chuuya ne devait pas être un pion assez important aux yeux de Dazai pour qu'il l'emmène avec lui. Mais pis que ça, la trahison de son partenaire allait avoir des retombées sur lui. S'il ne prouvait pas sa loyauté à la Mafia Portuaire, il mourra. Il se redressa au maximum et prit une brève inspiration.

 **« J'ai juré fidélité à la Mafia, Boss. Je ne la trahirai sous aucun prétexte.**

– **Bien…** Un rictus mauvais s'étala sur le visage du Boss. **Cependant, tu comprendras que je te mette sous surveillance pendant un temps… Après tout, sans lui, tu es incapable de contrôler Corruption non ? Et que tu récupéreras l'équipe de Dazai, après tout, c'était ton partenaire, tu devrais savoir deux-trois choses. »**

Il se tut quelques secondes en attendant l'acquiescement de Chuuya. Se levant et sortant de l'appartement, rapidement suivi par les deux autres membres du Black Lizard, le rouquin pu quand même entendre la suite alors qu'il fermait la porte derrière-eux.

 **« J'ai hâte de voir si tu es un chien aussi soumis que tu le prétends et que tu comprennes qui est ton vrai maître. »**

Grinçant des dents, il referma la porte, clôturant par la même occasion la pire journée de sa vie.

Soupirant, Chuuya referma un énième dossier qu'il venait de lire. Les rapports de ses subordonnés étaient précis et concis, mais ils redonnaient toujours envie à Chuuya d'aller sur le terrain. S'étirant, il fit craquer sa colonne vertébrale, observant de sa fenêtre les premiers rayons du jour. Finalement, il n'avait pas pu se rendormir, et, après avoir passé une heure à rien faire dans ses draps, il s'était levé, avait récupéré son peignoir, et sortit de la chambre froide. Il se fit chauffer un thé et c'est à trois heures trente précise qu'il s'assit à son bureau, lisant les différents rapports, les triant, les classant, les résumant.

Ouvrant la porte vitrée, il s'accouda à la rambarde du balcon, observant sa ville bien aimée qui commençait à s'éveiller. Un sourire doux aux lèvres, perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas la porte de son appartement s'ouvrir. Pas plus qu'il n'entendit les pas discrets se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Il ne sentit pas non plus la présence soudaine dans son dos.

Il sursauta quand quelqu'un l'enlaça soudain, l'emprisonnant une chaleur réconfortante. Cette chaleur qui lui rappelait les fois où Dazai le sortait de force de son état de Corruption. Cette douce tiédeur qui l'emportait loin des cauchemars. La vue des bandages sur les bras de l'inconnu le rassura inexplicablement, et, sans s'en rendre compte, il se laissa aller dans ces bras, s'adossant contre le torse. Fermant les yeux, l'esprit soudain apaisé.

Un petit rire le fit lever les yeux et, pendant un instant, il revu le Dazai d'autrefois, le Dazai habillé de noir, portant des bandages à l'œil droit, le regard manipulateur implanté dans l'autre, un sourire moqueur et torve aux lèvres. Mais la vision se remplaça bien vite par le nouveau Dazai, portant un trench-coat beige, les deux yeux brillants dans la lumière, toujours joyeux. Profitant de la vie malgré tout ses essais pour que la mort l'emporte. Un visage doux, un visage qui n'aurait dû connaître que les bienfaits de la vie. Un visage dont Chuuya avait dû se séparer pour le voir s'épanouir dans la lumière. Restant dans l'ombre.

Un fin sourire s'étala sur le visage de Chuuya. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il rêvait de la même chose, une semaine qu'il se réveillait au milieu de la nuit. Une semaine qu'il avait retrouvé Dazai Osamu dans sa chambre, en train de l'aider à se remettre d'une gueule de bois. Une semaine qu'il buvait une bouteille de vin bon marché tous les soirs en se demandant pourquoi, dans le monde entier, il avait parlé civilement avec Dazai FUCKING Osamu. Une semaine qu'il lui avait promis qu'il resterait à ses côtés aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait. Une semaine qu'il le voyait tous les matins, buvant un café, discutant, riant, se battant gentiment. Une semaine qu'ils se rencontraient en cachette tous les jours, malgré le fait que cela soit une trahison de la part de Chuuya qui le conduirait à sa mort, lui refaisant peser le pour et le contre chaque soirs et l'obligeant à entamer une bouteille. Une semaine qu'il voyait tout les matins ce visage si doux… si doux.

Il y a quatre ans, il n'était rien sans l'autre moitié de Double Noir ils se complétaient de telle façon pour éviter un surplus. L'un les muscles, l'autre le cerveau. L'un le chien, l'autre le maître. Mais la trahison de Dazai avait, d'une certaine manière, libéré Chuuya de chaînes invisible. Il s'était amélioré dans les arts martiaux, contrôlait mieux la Tristesse Corrompue et était capable de faire des plans par lui-même. Dazai, d'un autre côté, avait découvert la vie parce que rester dans l'ombre du monde ne l'aurait que tué à petit feu. Ils avaient tout les deux évolués, ils s'étaient épanouis, ils avaient changés.

Cela faisait une semaine, que, tout les matins, Chuuya Nakahara, l'un des cinq cadres de la Mafia se disait que oui, les gens pouvaient changer.

Que Dazai Osamu, au sang plus noir que l'encre de Chine, pouvait changer. Une semaine qu'il avait égoïstement décidé qu'il continuerai à observer ces changements dans l'ombre. Qu'il contemplerait ses erreurs, ses victoires, ses défaites, ses améliorations, tout ça le sourire aux lèvres, l'encourageant, le conseillant. Une semaine qu'il se disait égoïstement que la situation était la meilleure possible, et que s'il fallait continuer de jouer la comédie à l'extérieur de leurs sanctuaire, hé bien soit, il le ferait. Juste pour admirer cette étincelle authentique dans son regard et son sourire. Parce que c'était pour cela qu'ils étaient partenaires, non ?


End file.
